Leaving the closet: Stef
by gabbyromig
Summary: Stef coming to terms with her sexuality and coming out to her mom, dad and Mike. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Stef

I watched briefly as Brandon slept peacefully,in his own bed even, and smiled. Even when everything is going wrong I know I have him and that makes it all worth it. Mike walked up behind him me startling me from my thoughts.

"You ok?" He asked wrapping his arms around me. I turned around in his arms.

"Fine" I said kissing him. Nothings fine, I don't even know what to think anymore. Ever since I have met Lena I have been so confused on my feeling for her. Me and Mike have been on and off dating for over a year, we are still married though, and currently were on. I don't think it's going to work though, but we keep trying to make it work for Brandons sake. I don't have romantic feelings for him anymore and I'm not even sure if I ever did.

"Where we're you last night?" He asked as I walked into the kitchen. Mike had Brandon last night and I was at Lenas. Nothing has happened yet but she wants it too and I think I do too. She makes me feel happy and it's been a long time since Mike has made me happy. He's never mad me this happy.

"A friend's. Is that a problem?" I asked simply. I never know where he is or who he's with so why should he know every where I am.

"What friend?" He asked curiously. "Why do you claim we are dating and then act like we're not?" He's had enough of this game were playing and so are we.

"I really want us to work, Mike. For B sake atleast but we both know this probably won't." I said.

"So you're breaking up with me, again?"

I took a sip from my water bottle and continued. "Look maybe we will work in the future or maybe we won't but for now I need to be single. I have stuff I need to take care of alone. Are you having Brandon this weekend or am I?"

"I have to work can you have him" I nodded going upstairs and calling it a night. Lena texted me: hey can you come out tonight?

I responded: no staying home with Brandon. I have B this weekend so maybe we can hang out tommorow for a bit.

"So is there someone else is that what this is about" Mike asked deciding the conversation isn't over.

"No, just need to figure something out before we can date. I was at my friend Lenas house yesterday and that's who I'm texting now since you have to know everything." I responded annoyed.

"Lena? I've never heard that name before" I pulled out my phone and read her text.

Yeah sure. How is B?

Fine. I'll call you later need to get Mike off my ass first.

"I can make new friends, Mike. I'm going to call my mom" I said heading downstairs again.

"Hey I broke up with Mike. I want to be with you" I said hoping she will have me.

"Then prove it." She said then hung up. Great she's had enough of the game I'm playing too. I need to prove it, I can't lose her.

Stef

I wish I didn't have to have this conversation over the phone but my mom lives in Florida and won't be out again for several months. So I don't really have a choice. On the third ring she picked up sounding tired.

"Do you have any idea what time it is here?" She asked annoyed at the late call. I forgot about the time zones it would like two or three in the morning there.

"Oh sorry forgot about time zones. I'll call you tommorow at a more responsible time." I apologized.

"No I'm awake now are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you but it can wait." I said but she didn't like the sound of that.

"For goodness sake, Stephanie, you do not wake me up at 2:30 in the morning to tell me your calling me tommorow. Talk!" She demanded. One lesson I learned the hard way as a child is that my mom isn't the friendliest when she doesn't have the proper amount of hours of sleep. As grumpy as she is now she will be ten times worse tommorow and we both know it.

"Ok um..." How do I even start?

"Me and Mike are getting a divorce" I started choosing to start at the beginning.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. It's for the best..." She said this isn't a surprise to her, she predicted me and Mike won't last more than three more years two years ago. I know it's for the best we weren't happy anymore. Besides not much has changed from us in a relationship and us broken up.

"I know, um I kinda met someone..." this got her attention. I can practically see her sitting up and now giving me her full attention.

"Who?" She asked mystified. Here goes nothing.

"Her name is Lena Adams" I said holding my breath.

"When did you meet Lena?" She said with no reaction to my admission.

"No reaction? I just told you I'm gay..." the word was hard to say. Gay. Lesbian. It's the first time I thought to put that label on myself but it's true.

"I know. I knew that already, I was just waiting for you to know. I'm glad you met someone I hope she makes you very happy" she knew? For how long?

"How long did you know?" I asked. She let me be with Mike when she knew I would never be happy with him.

"I didn't know that you were gay really. I humored the idea a couple of times but weren't certain. I want you to be happy, Stef, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl you date as long as that person makes you happy. So tell me about her..." She said as I sighed of relief.

**This story will probably be three chapters. Tell me what you think. I wanted Sharon to have no reaction because it doesn't make a difference to her at all. Tell me what you think. Next chapter her dad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stef-flashback

I moved closer to her slightly to reach the popcorn I told myself but I didn't believe it. I know why I moved closer, I want to be close to her. I want to feel close to her again. After we kissed I told her it can't happen again, that I was married and not interested, but we both know my words were lies. I want to kiss her again, to hold her again. It's just so complicated. Me and Lena have only been friends for a short amount of time but I have never felt this close to anyone before. It's just so simple with her, she makes me happy and makes me feel special. Those are two emotions that I haven't felt in a while. Naturally it only makes sence for me to be with her, right?

There are other factors that I have to take into consideration. Brandon being the main one. How can I take having a normal childhood from him? He can't have two moms. I can't just rip him away from his dad that's not fair to Brandon and Mike. Besides I'm not even sure Lena will want to be in Brandon's life. Also it's not fair to Mike to pretend to be happy with him again and then suddenly admit to being with a woman.

Then I would have to deal with my dad or maybe he will just decide that I'm not his daughter anymore. How am I suppose to deal with that? Why can't I just be a normal person for once?

"Are you ok?" She asked ripping me from my thoughts. I just nodded not sure of what I should say.

"What's wrong?" She asked not believing me.

"Is this wrong?" I played with my hands nervously and avoided eye contact.

"Yes you're hogging the blanket" she said pulling more over to her side.

"No I mean is what we are doing wrong? I'm married and I have a son, I shouldn't be doing this" I said as she turned the tv off.

"What's wrong with it. Mike doesn't make you happy and if he really believes that you two are going to work he's foolish. You two are only together because of Brandon. You are an amazing mother and you deserve to think of yourself for once." She said. She doesn't understand she's not a mother.

"It's just I can't just not think of him... You won't understand you don't have a child"

"You're right I would love to have a child though, one day hopefully." She would make a great mother that's for sure.

"All I'm saying is you are so busy being Stef the mother, Stef the wife, and Stef the daughter that you stopped being just Stef." She has a point but I can't just forget about them.

"Start thinking of what will make you happy instead of always thinking of what will make everyone else happy." She advised. I would love to but I just can't.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I just can't" I wanted to let her make me feel better, to make the world melt away. I wanted to feel loved again, it's been to long since I have felt like that. I just don't know what to do.

All I know is she makes me feel things I haven't in forever and I can't lose her.

Stef

I have lost my sanity. I have only kissed Lena once in the month I've known her and I'm about ready to lose my father for her. I can't explain my actions other than the fact that I need her. It's only been a month but I already can't imagine my life with out the beautiful girl in it.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked. It's not exactly like me and my dad were close. Normally if we're talking it's about Brandon or Mike or sports or something.

"I need to talk to you" I said quietly which got his attention.

"About?" He asked giving me a glass of wine, which hopefully will calm my nerves. I took a long sip hoping he won't notice my hands shake. When I put down the glass I played with the blue ponytail around my wrist. I know my dad can tell I'm nervous but it won't be long untill he finds out why.

"Me and Mike are getting a divorce" I said steeling myself for the upcoming screaming match.

"What? Stephanie Marie Foster you don't just get a divorce for any little argument you work to make it work" he said. Oh like he should talk when he and mom got a divorce I was only three years old. I bet he didn't work to make it work. He didn't fight for my mom. He didn't try to make things right after he messed things up.

"Oh right because you know so much about divorce don't you." This sounds so much like fights we had when I was a teenager. I took another sip of wine as I released the ponytail from my fingers causing it to hit my skin and giving me a small pain on my wrist.

"We are not talking about me we are talking about you." Oh so I'm not doing what he wants and he turns it back around. Typical.

"Oh yeah because you know so much about me. You don't know what's going on between me and Mike. We tried to make things work, a lot more than you and mom did..." I started but since I brought his failed marriage into it again he has to get defensive and interrupt.

"You don't know why we got a divorce..."

"Right, neither do you." I said smirking.

"You don't know what's going on between me and Mike. We aren't happy together anymore. I'm sick of being unhappy to please you. I know that it's best for Brandon that me and Mike are not miserable together" I downed the rest of the wine hoping to get some "liquid courage" as Mike would say.

"Dad I'm a lesbian... and I'm done hiding it." Those words are the hardest words to say.

"You have a son to think about, Stephanie." He yelled.

"You don't think I have thought about him..." I yelled back offended by how my dad assumes im a terrible parent.

"No I don't!" He yelled back.

"Trust me I have thought about him and I realized he's not going to be ignorant to the fact that his parents aren't happy together for long." I yelled back trying to make my point.

"So being a single mother is better for him?" He questioned. I wish I had more wine, but I guess it's for the best since I have to pick up B after this. 'Brandon, just focus on Brandon' I told myself.

"It's better than having both his parents miserable besides I might not be a single parent." I added knowing this won't help matters.

"I met some one and her name is Lena Adams and I love her..." I said for the first time. I love her, I really love her. I've never loved anyone like I love her.

"You can't..." He started to tell me I can't raise my son with another girl but I stopped him.

"You can't tell me what to do with my life anymore." I said slamming the door behind me. I have been unhappy for years to please my dad and that stops today. Im going to think about B by thinking of myself for once. Not Stef the daughter im thinking about the Stef that I forgot existed. Just Stef and doing something to make me happy for once. I smiled sadly,'I'm finally living my life right and I'm not going to let anyone change that.'

**hey what do you think. Next chapter Mike and then I'll get back to one shots. If you have any suggestions for a one shot either leave it in the reviews or message me.**


End file.
